Orange Star Army: Delta Force
by The Chrono CO
Summary: A company of the leaders of a few infantry squads bands together after being stranded in enemy territory. R & R (Note: This summary does not apply to the first few chapters.)


The Chrono CO: A fic that wasn't on the projects page, I present to you, Orange Star Army: Delta Force

The Chrono CO, He owns nothing! Except Michael, Chris, Ray, Lee, and James.

??? ran through the forest, jumping over the logs, listening to the fire of machine guns in the distance. 'Crud.' he thought, 'This is the worst possible thing that could have happened. After being seperated from my squad, and in Black Hole territory too!'

He heard the screams of OS and GE troops dying all around him. 'I'm trapped!' he thought. "But I won't go down without a fight! Come and get me Black Hole!" he cried out, pulling out his standard issue OS submachine gun.

---------------------------------------------------------------TIME: 10 MONTHS PREVIOUS--------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------PLACE: A DENSE FOREST-------------------------------

Lee popped a few rounds into the air as he retreated. Hiding behind a tree, he called into his radio, "Chris, where are you!!!"

"Me and Michael are holed up in the bunker. Why, do you need help?" came the response.

"Heck, yeah!" he yelled. "Get out here!"

"Michael is coming, hold on!"

"Right. Over and out!" he said, pulling out his gun.

He looked behind himself, around the tree. He saw the enemy group searching for him.

"Dodge this." he heard the voice behind him say, just before the gun went off, causing the red liquid to stain his back.

"Argh, man..." he said. "Do you guys have the ability to track radio transmissions, or what?"

Ray laughed, "Nah, we were just trained by a better CO. I'll take our flag back now."

----------------------------------------------------------------TIME: 1 HOUR LATER-----------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------PLACE: OS MAIN HQ-----------------------------------

Sami walked up to the landing helicopter, sighing as she went. She hoped her team hadn't lost to Andy's. She would lose a good portion of the money she had been saving...Not that she hadn't blown some of it on chocolate already. Her hand picked team strolled out of the T Copter, carrying their flag with them. Andy's team came soon after. "Who won?" she asked, praying to herself.

Her team leader, Ray, responded, "Ma'am, it was a tough battle, but we came out on top."

Lee, leader of Andy's team, spoke up next, "That's only cuz your CO blew her budget training her infantry."

Ray turned back to Lee, saying, "I'm sorry, what? You don't need to complain about our CO being better jus' cuz you have an idiot ordering you around!"

James, another member of Sami's team, spoke up next, "You're all acting like a bunch of fourth-graders. We won. End of story. Andy pays Sami 1000 G, privately owned, not military funds."

Chris, Andy's tech officer, then said, "But you guys HAVE to have had better equipment than us! That's the only way you could have won!"

Ray responded, "Nah, we won because we had better training." An alarm then sounded, piercing the ears of all the men and women in the base.

"I'll be right back." Sami said, "You guys better prepare for anything, we may need to move out soon."

Her team saluted, "YES MA'AM!"

----------------------------------------------------------TIME: 10 MINUTES LATER------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------PLACE: ANDY'S ELITE INFANTRY ARMORY--------------

Andy's 2 elite infantry squads loaded up, ditching the paintball guns in favor of some standard issue, no holds barred, no expense spared, submachine guns. The leaders of the two teams were Michael, a young recruit who some say once advised CO's, and Lee, a veteran soldier in the OS army, humiliated that Andy is his CO. Word was, he screwed up Sami's re-training, and was put in Andy's command. One of Andy's Tech Officers, and covertly a hacker, was Chris. He was young, but that boy could get the com. systems needed for a Mobile HQ to function up within 10 minutes. "Where're we going this time?" Lee asked Michael.

"To assist Nell on some Cleanup mission, I just can't believe Black Hole is back! I thought Andy and I...err...Andy beat Sturm easily last time." came the response. Lee threw him a suspicious glance, but didn't press the 'I' thing. He said it fairly often, so he just thought the boy was weird. But, his strategy was often flawless...maybe he was a brilliant crazy...

"Alright, move out!" Lee called out to his team.

And so began the War Against Black Hole....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Chrono CO: Righty then! This is a self-insert, so take a guess at who I am!

Magus: Wow, that was cheesy. How long until you update those other stories?

The Chrono CO: Uhh...bye!

Sturm: When do I come in?


End file.
